Peppa pig
Peppa Pig is the titular character of the series of the same name, voiced by Harley Bird. Her singing voice is provided by Lily Snowden-Fine. Bio Peppa Pig is a 4-year old little pig who loves playing with her friends and attending playgroup when she isn't at playing with her little brother George, or doing something with Suzy Sheep or the rest of the Pig Family. Peppa lives with her little brother, George, Mummy Pig, and Daddy Pig. She also has a pet fish named Goldie, and a small gold teddy bear named Teddy. Peppa also has a cousin named Chloe Pig live with her little brother, Baby Alexander, their mother, Auntie Pig, and their father Uncle Pig, and two known grandparents. Personality A loud piggy who is easily excited, curious, and playful. At times Peppa can be forgetful and bossy, and she can be rude and stubborn if she doesn't know any better, but she will apologize if she realizes she did something wrong. She has a temper at times, which usually only comes out if she fails at something or gets annoyed with George. While Peppa usually doesn't mean any harm, she is quite cheeky. She also embarrasses easily and may pout if she doesn't get her way, but she isn't really spoiled or mean-spirited. She is also naturally proud of her accomplishments and tends to showoff if she knows she can. She dearly loves her family, but she has no problem being blunt with her parents, or teasing George. She idolizes her older cousin and tries to act mature when she is with her but the moment she sees a muddy puddle, she is unable to resist doing what comes naturally; jumping in it. She is also honest and blurt out secrets and events that recent events, and refers ther people on their secret identies by their normal identities. Appearance Peppa is light pink with pink cheeks and hot pink lips. She has small ears and a pig snout, as well as a curly tail. She is often shown wearing a red dress and a white nappy with a pair of black shoes. Nick Jr.com description Peppa pig is a lovable but slightly bossy little pig. She is four years old and lives with Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and her little brother George. Peppa likes playing with Suzy Sheep (her best friend), visiting Granny and Grandpa Pig, and looking after George. Most of all, Peppa loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles, laughing and making loud snorting noises. ''[''source?] Quotes "Oh!" "Teddy!" "I love jumping up and down in muddy puddles!" "If you jump in muddy puddles, you '''must' wear your boots!"'' "Would you stop saying why all the time!?" "The password is Daddy's Big Tummy!" (whispering) "Oink!" "Oh, George!" "Oh, Goodie!!" "Naughty, Daddy Pig!" "Doodly doo, it's a happy day!" (singing) "Hoop-dee-doo!" "Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. It's a happy holiday!" (singing) "Hooray!" "Yippee!" "You've done it all wrong!" Trivia * Peppa has been shown using her left hand, implying she might be left handed or ambidextrous. * Peppa was seen being affectionate with Pedro, and seems to be easier on him than others. She even kissed him in one episode. * Peppa has only cried twice in the entire series, once during "The Golden Boots", and once as a baby in a flashback of the episodeThe Olden Days. * She loves to eat Spaghetti. * In merchandise its common to find Peppa in colorful patterned she never wore during the series. * Peppa makes a cameo in Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. A stuffed doll of her is visible in Lucy's bedroom. ** Peppa's fairy costume may also be a reference to Holly, who wears a pink dress and gold crown. * Peppa resembles another book/cartoon pig by the name of Olivia. ** Both of them have a little brother who favors the color blue. ** Both like the color red. ** They share similar personality traits. ** Both of them have a father that works in architect. * Lots of people claimed that Peppa was "5", however, this however this has not been proven. * teeny